System Error
by JFuzzyWraith0587
Summary: This is a direct sequel to "Agents of Redemption." As Daisy and Simmons fight their way through a terrifying new world in the hopes of finding their lost comrades; YoYo must make difficult choices and when all seems at it's bleakest she turns to a familiar face. (Takes place during the Framework arc; a few minor and major changes to the story. Hope you enjoy.)


**Author's Note:**

** Hey everyone, how ya'll been (good I hope.). First off, I would like to say how grateful I am to all of you who have read my stories & liked them enough to keep coming back for more, thank you. Secondly, it feels soooooo good to be back writing an AOS fanfic again, it seems like it's been FOREVER! With that said, here's a few things you need to know.**

**1\. This is a sequel to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agents of Redemption story meaning that I will be bringing back everyone's favorite (or at least most curious) OC, Jaxx.**

**2\. The chapter before you, though a prologue, will serve as a teaser for where I would like to eventually take this story and characters that we all know and love.**

**3\. For this chapter (& possibly others) I'm introducing a new OC named Mr.M (because I was too lazy to come up with an actual name, plus I worked for Mr.T so...) The best way to describe him, in terms of the way he looks and acts, just picture Mark Sheppard; the guy who played Crowley on Supernatural. (And no, this is not going to crossover w/ that show; I'm not that creative and NO. I have not watched the show since season 5.)**

** Anyways I hope you enjoy this preview of whats to come & as always, leave me a comment of what you thought or what you would like to see happen. With that, I'll catch ya's L8r.**

**Sometime in the Future**

Two guards, both dressed in matching uniforms, stand in a hallway just outside a giant steel door; their faces were hidden behind advanced mechanized helmets of some kind. They each carried weapons, modified AR's, held close to their chests and ready to use at a moments notice. As for their uniforms, they matched in every way, all the way down to the yellow accents that started from their shoulder & ran all along the sleeves. These guards did not speak, did not move; they just stood there, still, like stalwart statues.

Even now, as a man made his way down the hall, they remained steadfast. This man appeared to be in his mid-to-late 40's, wearing a fancy suit (dark blue w/ black shirt underneath). If this man seemed out of place here, he did not show it; in fact he appeared at ease as he stood before them, glancing back and forth between the guards.

**?:** "Hello, boys."

(He said w/ a bit of a smile; afterwards, he casually walked past them & stood in front of the steel door. Less than a second later, the guards suddenly sprang to life & simutaneously turned towards him.)

Despite this sudden change, the man remained at ease, in fact he seemed unimpressed by the whole thing; letting a exasperated sigh as he stood there, waiting. Suddenly, a notch in the door slides open, revealing some new-age iris scanner. Within a matter of seconds the device began to scan his right eye, and after a few moments, the red laser grid turned green.

"RETINAL SCAN COMPLETED. VOICE RECOGNITION REQUIRED."

(Stated an female disembodied voice.)

**?:** "Moose & squirrel."

(He replied with a sly smirk.)

"VOICE RECOGNITION...INVALID."

(Upon hearing this, the guards went of the offensive; raising their weapons and aiming them at the man before them.)

"VOICE RECOGNITION REQUIRED."

(Stated the voice, in a demanding tone.)

**?:** (The man rolled his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.)

"Moose. And. Squirrel."

(He stated slowly, enunciating each word.)

"VOICE RECOGNITION...VERIFIED."

Less than a second later, the door starts to open & the guards lowered their weapons, before returning to their position, as if nothing out the norm had happened. Meanwhile, once the door finally opened, the computer voice greeted the mysterious man.

"WELCOME MR. M. ENJOY YOUR DAY."

**Mr. M:** (He shook his in an annoyed manner.)

"Piss off. Worthless piece of junk."

(He mumble in a disdained tone, afterwhich he looks over to the guard to his right.)

"Keep it open, I won't be long."

(The only response he recieved from the guard was a simple head nod.)

"Stay. Good boy."

(Once more a small grin streaks across his face, only to fade just before he crosses the threshold and into the room beyond.)

After a few steps inside he pauses for a moment, looking to one side of the room, to the other and back again. The room itself, despite being immaculant, was for the most part bare, except for a few things that seemed out of place. For instance, 3 cells rested against the wall on the left side, while on the right; there was a strange giant glass-like case, that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The case was frosted over from within, making it nearly impossible to see inside.

He looked back and forth between the case and the cells, before his gaze finally settled on the latter. Seconds later he made his way over to said cells, all of which appeared occupied upon first glance. As he reached the third cell, he stopped and took a moment to really look within. Inside, two people laid unconcious on the concrete floor; one male and one female. The man wore black from had-to-toe, his face covered in bruises and blood, while the woman beside him wore more casual clothes; blue jeans, grey tee, boots, and a leather jacket.

A moment later he moved onto the next cell, where a single bald-headed black man, wearing a grey and yellow hoodie, laid unconcious with his back against the wall. Mr. M eyed the man warily for a few moments before moving onto the final cell; as he approached the last cell, he placed a hand around one of the bars, gripping it tightly as he peered inside. Like the other's, the two women within laid on the floor, unconcious, blissfully unaware of his prescence.

The woman on the left wore a uniform of some kind, black w/ shades of grey and navy blue mixed in; on her right shoulder was a patch, an emblem of a bird enclosed within a circle, ordained in black and grey. As for the woman on the right, she was dressed much more casually, wearing jeans, boots, white button-up shirt and a worn brown leather jacket. Out of all the other cells, the mysterious Mr. M stood here the longest, just watching them; a mixture of adoration and jealously filling his features.

A few moments later, he pulled himself away and turned towards the giant case on the otherside of the room. Slowly, almost cautiously, he made his way over to the case and stood there, staring at it all wide-eyed. For the first time since he joined this endeavor, he felt flustered; a mixture of terror and awe splashed across his face as he slowly knelt down beside the case.

**Mr.M:** (Seconds later he cautiously rose his hand up, gently placing it against the case.)

"After years of searching, spending countless resources and here you are. And now that we have you, well..."

(He paused for a moment to lean in close to whisper.)

"Let's just say that we have plans for you."

(Less than a second later, a bloodied fist slams against the glass from within, which startled Mr. M; enough that it caused him to quickly rise to his feet. He tugged and straightened his suit, as he let out a small chuckle.)

"I see, you still got some fight left in you. Good to know."

(Suddenly, a groan from one of the cells behind him took his attention away momentarily.)

"Looks like the sedatives have worn off."

(He mumbled. After a quick glance over his shoulder at said cell, he returned his gaze back to the case.)

"Time to go say hello to your roommates."

(With a small chuckle and sinister smile, he left and made his way over to the cell)

Inside the cell, one of the young woman in the curious uniform slowly begins to stir awake; tossing a bit as she rolled onto her side and pushed herself off the floor. As she sat there, she grabbed one side of her head, trying to quell the 1000 drums pounding away in her head.

**?:** (Within seconds the pounding in her head grew in intensity, causing her to clench her eyes closed and grasp the sides of her head.)

"Damn..."

(She mumbled to herself, still clasping her head.)

The young woman took a few deep breaths and waited; after a minute or two the pounding began to fade and the pain that came with it. She waited another minute or two until the pounding and pain subsided completely; once it did she opened her eyes, only to notice the other prisoner on the opposite side of the cell.

**?:** (A mixture of confusion, shock, and concern filled her features upon recognizing her fellow prisoner.)

"Simmons!?"

(Without hesitating or a second thought she rushed over to her friend. She gently moved strands of hair out of her friends face; concern and worry filled her eyes and her tone.)

"Simmons!? C'mon Simmons wake up! Simmons!?"

(She all but shouted at her friend as she gently began to shake her friend awake.)

**Simmons:** (After one last shake, the good doctor began to stir awake. After a few quick blinks her gazed and a long exasperated sigh, she looked up at a familiar face looking down on her.)

"Daisy?"

**Daisy:** (A small, quick smile streaked across her lips.)

"The one and only."

(She replied jokingly.)

"Are you okay? Can you sit up?"

(She asked in a more concerned tone.)

**Simmons:** "Yeah I-I think so."

(She stated between groans. With her friends help, she was able to sit up, resting her back against the bars. Much like her friend, she too had a headache pounding away, causing her to gently rub the sides of her temple.)

"Bloody hell...my head."

(A short while later, she took a deep breath and glanced over at her friend, who was kneeling in front of her.)

"What the hell happened?"

**Daisy:** (Tilts her head slightly to the left before answering.)

"Honestly...I have no idea."

**Simmons:** (As the pounding subsided, she began to take in her surroundings, only to find herself more confused.)

"Well, this place looks cheery, doesn't it?"

(She said sarcastically as she slowly got to her feet, using the bars of the cell as a backrest.)

**Mr. M:** "We do aim to please."

The two ladies quickly turned to find a mysterious man standing there on the otherside of the cells, watching them gleefully. Without thinking, Daisy raised her hand and attempted to use her power to not only bust open the cell, but to send this man flying against the wall opposite. Much to her surprise however, nothing happened; she looked at the back of her hand, confused, and tried her powers once more and once more nothing happened.

**Daisy:** (She pulled her hand back and stared it for a moment, before looking back at the main; her eyes filled with distrust and confusion.)

"What the hell!?

(She growled.)

**Mr. M:** (He mimicked her hand gesture for a few seconds, before his arm to his side.)

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

(He said with a small chuckle.)

"Before you try and hurt yourselves, you should know that your powers won't work here. You see, this room is one. Big. Power dampner."

(A small smile creeped across his lips as pirde swelled within him.)

"No powers. No problems. It even works on these lot."

(The two women look to their left and see the other prisoners, unconcious in their respective cells. A second later they look back at him, concern filling their eyes.)

"Relax, they're alive and relatively unharmed, well...for the most part."

(He said nonchalantly.)

**Simmons:** (She moved to her friend's side and the two stared defiantly at Mr. M.)

"Who the hell are you?"

**Mr. M:** (He shakes his head as he casually places a hand on his chest.)

"Sorry, where are my manners, forgive me. My name, is Mr. M."

**Daisy:** "Mr. M? Really?"

(She stated skeptically, rasing an eyebrow at his name.)

**Mr. M:** "If it works for Mr. T..."

(He finished his sentence with a shrug. Simmons opened her mouth, but he held up a hand, quickly cutting her off.)

"I know that you have questions, Dr. Simmons, the both of you do. Where are we, how'd we get here, how much torture are they going to put us through, blah, blah, etc."

(Daisy and Simmons shared a concerning look; truth be told, the thought of torture never crossed their mind and now, it was at the forefront of their thoughts.)

"I assure you, the both of you, that you are perfectly safe. All of this, is just a precaution. Think of all this as a deterant against any un-neccessary...roughness."

(He paused for a moment to lean in a bit closer.)

"Just between the 3 of us, ladies. I want you to know, that I'm your biggest fan."

After that, without saying another word, he leaned back and began heading towards the exit, leaving the two very confused agents with more questions than answers. Just a few steps from the door he stopped and pondered for a moment, before reaching in and pulling out a remote from his inner jacket pocket. He gently tapped the remote against the his other hand for a second or two, before turning around, giving a sideways glance at the two agents.

**Mr. M:** "As your biggest fan..."

(He pointed the remote at the glass case opposite of them and clicked the button, causing the box to become clear.)

"Here's a gift. From me, to you."

(After flashing them a sinister smile and placing the remote back in his pocket, he left the room and seconds later the door closed behind him.)

After sharing a quick look, the two agents turned their attention towards the glass case, which was now clear. What they saw inside the case both shocked and horrified them. Inside was a man, white, wearing bloodied, ragged clothes; barefoot with shackles on his feet and a metal collar around his neck, all of which were chained and bolted to the middle of the floor. The man's face appeared bruised, and bloodied, but despite this the two agents could easily recognize him, upon which their eye's widen.

**Daisy -Simmons (unison):** "JAXX!"


End file.
